El tributo de una niña enojada RESUB
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: ¿Y que pasaría si todo fuera al revés? ¿Y si Akane... fuera la que se transformara?
1. Una persona peculiar

**Holaaaa. He vuelto con este fic, pero actualizado! Realmente no me convencía el otro, así que lo di por finalizado y empecé uno nuevo que espero que me quedara pasable. Bueno, espero que os guste, si?**

**_Disclaimer: _Ranma y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así donde va que Ranma estaría casado con Akane y tendrían hijos! XD**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Una persona peculiar<strong>

Verde VS Negro. Sus ojos mantenían una especie de batallita y ninguno de los dos planeaba dejarse vencer por el otro.

—Me niego —declaró rotundamente el atractivo chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y sujeto a una coleta baja.

Delante de él, había un panda que lo miraba intensamente y después gruñó algo, queriendo decir algo. El chico sonrió burlonamente y soltó:

—Genial, nos volvemos a China…

El panda gruñó más fuerte, pero de repente paró y sacó un cartel de la nada.

"**Iremos a Japón, tengo que presentarte a alguien".**

Un tic apareció en la ceja derecha del chico… su paciencia se estaba yendo por el retrete.

—Me… niego —volvió a repetir con más cuidado, quizás al estúpido de su "panda" se le había escapado algo mientras le decía esas dos simples palabras. El animal parpadeó y después sacó otro cartel de sabe dios dónde.

"**Tu visita en Japón te espera Kane, hacer esperar a los demás es de maleducados y lo sabes muy bien…"**

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza del chico.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te dije que me niego! ¡A ver si me escuchas! —gritó el pelinegro enfadándose de verdad. El panda solo lo miró tranquilo y sacó otro cartel de nuevo.

"**Me alegro de que aceptes, partiremos hoy a Japón".**

—¡Oye tú! ¡No decidas por mí! ¡Acabo de decirte que no voy a ir! —gritó de nuevo Kane mientras lo fulminaba con sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

"**Estás armando mucho alboroto…"**

El chico leyó con atención lo que ponía en el cartel y miró hacia los lados… la gente del restaurante en el que se encontraban tanto él como el panda los miraban raro.

—Ya me pareció extraño cuando un panda entró aquí…

—Oye, pues a mí me parece gracioso.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Ya… pero son muy ruidosos…

—¡Wa! ¡El chico está buenísimo!

—¡Pues a mí me gusta el panda!

Una gota de nerviosismo resbaló por la cabeza de Kane al oír los murmullos que estaba provocando. Suspiró resignado mientras se sentaba en una silla y gruñó:

—Mierda… esto es culpa tuya…

"**Si hubieras aceptado sin armar alboroto todo estaría bien".**

—Nos volvemos a China… ¡y ahora! —exigió el pelinegro. Sus ojos verdes se enfrentaban de nuevo con los ojos negros del panda…

Una semana después, en Nerima…

Una mujer de cabello castaño entró en el dojo Saotome con una sonrisa resplandeciente. En ese mismo momento cargaba con una carta de que tenía un nombre de un amigo muy especial: Soun Tendo.

—¡Genma! ¡Genma! —gritó la mujer emocionada mientras entraba en la sala, donde estaba su marido leyendo el periódico. Este volteó sorprendido y gritó mientras se levantaba:

—¿Qué pasa, Nodoka? ¡¿Ha entrado un pervertido?

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Nodoka y miró a su marido como un bicho raro.

—Em… no, tan solo quería decirte que Soun nos ha enviado una carta.

—¿Una carta? —preguntó Genma sorprendido mientras le arrebataba la carta a su esposa y se ponía a leerla, con Nodoka detrás para saber qué ponía.

De repente, la puerta de la calle se abrió dejando a entrar a un chico acompañado de una chica. El chico tenía el cabello negro sujeto a una trenza, y sus ojos eran de un bonito color azul-gris. La chica tenía los ojos color chocolate y el cabello castaño, corto hasta la mitad del cuello.

—Podrías haberme esperado Ranma, ¡tuve que correr para alcanzarte! —gruñó la castaña poniéndole mala cara. El chico rodó los ojos y dijo:

—¿Es que te ha costado mucho correr? Si es así no te viene nada mal hacer ejercicio.

—¡No estoy gorda!

—Yo nunca he dicho nada parecido —susurró Ranma mientras abría la puerta de la sala, donde su padre estaba llorando, al parecer, de felicidad.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Ranma! ¡Hola Nabiki! —saludó Nodoka con una sonrisa, después le sacudió el hombro a su esposo—. Genma, nuestros hijos ya han llegado.

—¡Ah! ¡Van a llegar hoy! —exclamó el hombre todo emocionado.

—Todavía no es seguro.

Un signo de interrogación apareció en las cabezas de Nabiki y Ranma… no entendían nada, sabían a la perfección que su padre estaba loco, pero creían que qué llorara de esa manera era algo excesivo.

—Confirmado, el viejo se volvió loco… —le susurró Ranma por lo bajo a su hermana, quién asintió dándole la razón. Nabiki también murmuró por lo bajo:

—Creo que la edad le afecta… ya le dije que dejara de comer tanta grasa…

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Nodoka al escuchar a sus hijos, después miró hacia su esposo y vio que estaba igual que antes… llorando como si no hubiera mañana.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido el día? —preguntó la mujer al ver a sus hijos sentarse enfrente de ellos en la mesa. Ranma puso una sonrisa encantadora y dijo:

—¡Genial! Si un día aparece Maehara-sensei asesinado, no te extrañes mamá… fui yo…

—¿Cómo?

—Maehara-sensei es de lo peor… ¡me dan ganas de estrangularle! —gritó Nabiki mientras pateaba el suelo con furia, hablar de ese tipo le ponía de mal humor.

Nodoka los miró con preocupación y preguntó:

—¿Queréis que vaya al instituto a hablar con él? Es que no paráis de quejaros sobre ese hombre…

—¿Ese "hombre"? Creo que quieres decir, ese ser de especie no-identificada… —la corrigió Ranma, haciendo que su hermana se carcajeara.

Nodoka negó con la cabeza y miró a sus hijos… si llegaban otro día más quejándose de ese hombre, iría al instituto a hablar con él.

—Por cierto mamá… ¿quién va a venir hoy? —preguntó Nabiki mientras señalaba a Genma—. Papá no para de repetirlo entre lágrimas…

La mujer miró a su esposo y vio que estaba diciendo entre lágrimas que iban a venir hoy. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de la mujer de cabello castaño y soltó un suspiro pesado… realmente su marido no tenía remedio.

Ranma le quitó la carta que sostenía su padre en la mano y se dispuso a leerla, haciendo que Nabiki apoyara la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano pequeño para leer bien la carta.

"**Querido Genma:**

**Hace un tiempo resplandeciente por China y es un sitio genial para venir de vacaciones… te lo recomiendo por si algún día quieres venir. ¿Sabes una cosa? He pensado en lo que hemos hablado hace mucho tiempo y aún no te di una respuesta, pero ahora la tengo: es un sí. Kane ya tiene 16 años y pensé en llevarle para que le conocieras y así también conociera a tus hijos. Llegaremos un día de estos, espero ansioso el día en que nos volvamos a ver.**

**Tu viejo amigo, Soun Tendo"**

Ranma y Nabiki se miraron entre sí y después miraron a sus padres.

—¿Y esto es…? —preguntó Ranma mientras posaba su mirada azul-gris en su madre, esperando a que le contestara. Nodoka sonrió y dijo:

—Es la carta de un amigo de tu padre y mío. Llegará con su hijo para que le conozcáis, espero que os llevéis bien con él.

—¿Ya habéis llegado? —preguntó una chica de unos 19 años saliendo de la cocina, mirando dulcemente a sus hermanitos—. ¿Queréis que os prepare algo de té?

—Vale, gracias Kasumi —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa.

De repente, el timbre sonó. Genma paró de llorar instantáneamente y miró a sus hijos, que permanecían extrañados al ver la reacción de su padre.

—¡SON ELLOS! —gritó el hombre. Nodoka se puso algo nerviosa y dijo:

—Que emoción… ¡por favor chicos, sed educados con ellos!

—¿E-Eh? —preguntó Ranma extrañado por la actitud de sus padres—_. ¡Tampoco hará falta que se pongan así! ¿O sí?_

—¡Ranma, ve a abrir! —le ordenó Nodoka. El chico de la trenza la miró estupefacto y preguntó:

—¿Y por qué yo?

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Que vayas allí!

—Está bien… ¡ya voy! —gruñó el pelinegro, no entendía porque era él que tenía que recibir al amigo de sus padres.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió y miró hacia delante. Abrió los ojos con impresión y su mirada se centró al nuevo inquilino que estaba enfrente de él…

—¿U-Un panda? —preguntó el chico con impresión. El panda gruñó algo y después hizo una reverencia, haciendo que una gota de nerviosismo bajara por la cabeza del chico—_. Está… ¡¿haciendo una reverencia?_

—¡Pasa de una vez, joder! —gritó una voz masculina detrás del animal, que le dio una patada al panda, haciendo que este cayera hacia delante y Ranma se apartara para que el gran animal no lo aplastara.

Un chico de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura y sujeto en una coleta baja, entró en la casa detrás del panda con una expresión malhumorada.

—¿Se puede saber quiénes sois? —preguntó Ranma poniéndose a la defensiva, no era muy normal que un chico y un panda entraran en una casa. El chico desconocido lo miró y se ruborizó al ver a Ranma.

—E-Esto… me llamo Kane Tendo, siento lo que acabo de hacer pero… mi mascota me saca de mis casillas —susurró con tono apenado el chico de ojos esmeralda con un leve rubor en las mejillas mientras ponía una tímida sonrisa.

Ranma se ruborizó al máximo al ver esa expresión, ¿ese chico intentaba provocarle? ¡Un momento! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él era un chico y el tal Kane Tendo también lo era, ¿cómo era posible que se sintiera atraído por él?

—_Estoy cansado… solo es eso, ¡claro que solo es eso! _—pensó el pelinegro horrorizado mientras cerraba sus bonitos ojos azul-gris. Kane lo miró preocupado y preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Ah sí! Esto… —susurró Ranma—. ¡Pasa! ¡Mis padres están deseando conocerte! Pero el panda… bueno, que entre también.

El pelinegro de la trenza guió a los nuevos huéspedes al interior de la casa hasta la sala, donde estaban los demás esperando.

—¡Kane! ¡Muchacho! Eres tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó Genma emocionado mientras abrazaba al chico de ojos esmeralda. Tras un intenso forcejeo para que le dejara respirar, el chico se dio librado del agarre de Genma y pudo sentir como el oxígeno llegaba de nuevo a sus pulmones.

Nabiki abrió los ojos con impresión y gritó emocionada:

—¡Pero si está buenísimo!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Ranma y Kane al oír eso, finalmente el pelinegro de la trenza suspiró… su hermana no tenía remedio.

—Esto…

—Qué emoción, ¡no sabes lo que me alegra que estés aquí chico! —exclamó Genma cortando a Kane, que parecía bastante cohibido. Kasumi miró extrañada atrás del nuevo inquilino y preguntó:

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es un panda?

Los demás integrantes de la familia (excluyendo a Ranma) miraron impresionados hacia el animal, que según decían estaba en especie de extinción.

—Esto… es mi "mascota" —pronunció el pelinegro de ojos verdes haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Kasumi sonrió y dijo:

—Me alegro de que estés aquí… ¿quieres un poco de té?

—¿Eh? Ah bueno… si no es mucha molestia —dijo Kane con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Ranma sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño empujón y dijo:

—Pasa… siéntete como en tu casa…

Kane se ruborizó levemente y asintió, sentándose al lado de Nabiki, quién lo miraba con una sonrisa de par en par. Genma se sentó justo enfrente e informó:

—Que maleducados somos…

—Habla por ti —susurró Ranma, haciendo que Nabiki soltara una pequeña carcajada. Genma frunció el ceño y continuó:

—Lo que quería decir es que aún no nos hemos presentado… Mi nombre es Genma Saotome y la mujer que está a mi lado es Nodoka Saotome, mi esposa.

—Es un placer conocerte Kane-kun… la verdad es que no esperaba que fueras tan guapo —dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa. Un pequeño rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Kane y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Luego están mis hijos —siguió Genma con la presentación—. Kasumi, la mayor, de 19 años; Nabiki, la menor, de 17 años; y, por último, Ranma, de 16 años. Es el pequeño de la casa. ¿Cuántos años tienes chico?

—¿Yo? Pues… tengo 16 años.

—Ah… ya veo —dijo Genma poniendo cara pensativa, haciendo que sus hijos y el nuevo inquilino adolescente le miraran extrañados. Ranma levantó una ceja en señal de confusión y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, viejo?

—¡No le digas así a tu padre! —le regañó Nodoka. Ranma hizo un puchero y gruñó:

—Vale, lo siento.

—Dime Kane, ¿tienes novia? —preguntó Nabiki acercándose al pelinegro con una sonrisa. El chico empezó a ponerse nervioso y susurró:

—La verdad es que… no, no tengo…

—Por cierto Kane, ¿y tu padre? —preguntó Genma curioso, haciendo que Nodoka también le mirara. El chico empezó a ponerse nervioso y susurró:

—Ah bueno… es que… ha tenido que hacer unos recados y me ha pedido que me adelantara.

El chico suspiró con alivio al ver que parecían que se lo habían tragado. Miró hacia los presentes de esa casa, bajó la cabeza y pensó:

—_No sé porque tengo que estar aquí… ¡aún me pregunto cómo pude aceptar venir! ¡Esto es estúpido!_

—Entonces empezaremos sin él —sonrió Genma, haciendo que todos (a excepción de Nodoka) lo miraran extrañados.

—¿Qué? ¿Empezar el qué? —preguntó Ranma mirando a su padre con algo de desconfianza. El hombre sonrió y exclamó:

—Está claro… ¡habrá que elegir la futura esposa de Kane!

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos impresionados y miraron a los adultos, que sonreían como si no hubiera otro día para poder hacerlo. Kane los miró con un tic en la ceja izquierda y preguntó:

—¿Qué… significa eso…?

—¿Acaso tu padre no te lo ha dicho? —preguntó Nodoka extrañada—. Él nos dijo que cuando trajera a su hijo aquí sería para comprometerlo con alguna de nuestras hijas para que se unieran en matrimonio.

Silencio. Fue lo único que se escuchó en el salón. Tanto los herederos Saotome como el heredero de los Tendo, estaban callados y con los ojos abiertos de par en par por lo que acababan de escuchar.

Minutos más tarde…

El pobre panda, "mascota" de Kane, se encontraba siendo cuidado por Kasumi tras recibir una intensa paliza de su "amo". Ahora mismo Kasumi le estaba poniendo hielo sobre su ojo derecho, que lo tenía bastante hinchado.

—¿Era necesario que te desquitaras con el panda? —preguntó Ranma con una gotita en la cabeza—. Me acuerdo que dijiste que tu mascota te sacaba de tus casillas, pero no creo que sea como pegarle la paliza de su vida.

—Créeme… si supieras lo que yo sé y estuvieras en mi lugar, también harías lo mismo… —gruñó el de ojos esmeralda intentando contenerse para no ir hasta allí de nuevo y rematar a su "querida mascota", que en ese momento seguía siendo atendido por Kasumi.

—Por lo que veo Soun no te ha informado de nada, sigue tan despistado como siempre… —suspiró con resignación Genma mientras asentía ante sus propias palabras. Nabiki lo fulminó con la mirada y refunfuñó:

—No te pavonees, tú tampoco nos has dicho nada…

—Bueno —carraspeó Nodoka—, en todo caso… ¿cuál de nuestras hijas te gusta? ¿Nabiki o Kasumi? Te recomendaría a Nabiki, porque Kasumi es algo mayor para ti y…

—¡No! —gritó Kane, haciendo que todos lo miraran impresionados, el chico bajó la cabeza con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y continuó—. Quiero decir… no quiero comprometerme con nadie, ni siquiera me habían avisado de esto…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el panda sacó un cartel, mostrándoselo a Kane.

"**Tienes que comprometerte con alguien… decide…"**

Un tic apareció en la ceja derecha del chico mientras todos miraban impresionados al panda… era mucho más listo de lo que pensaban.

—En todo caso creo que deberíamos dejar que Kane-kun se instale ¿no? Además de que seguro que un baño le sentaría muy bien para que se relajara —dijo Kasumi haciendo que el chico asintiera con una sonrisa, esa chica le caía muy bien por su amabilidad—. ¿El señor Panda va contigo?

—_¿Señor Panda? ¿Es que ya le ha puesto un nombre? _—pensó Kane con una gota en la cabeza, después puso una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a asentir—. Sí, claro que sí.

…

Por la noche…

Un señor de cabello negro, largo y de bigote del mismo color, miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a Genma Saotome, quién parecía estar en el mismo estado.

—¿Entonces pasó eso? —preguntó Genma mientras lágrimas felicidad se hacían presentes en sus ojos negros. El hombre de cabello largo asintió y dijo:

—Sí… pasó eso.

—Así que…

—Ajá… pronto podrás comprometerle como es debido —volvió a asentir el hombre mientras se miraban con complicidad.

…

—¡Kane-kun! ¡Tú baño está listo! —informó Kasumi mientras avisaba a su nuevo inquilino. El chico de ojos esmeralda sonrió y dijo:

—¡Ya voy!

El chico salió hacia el baño y llevó su ropa para poder cambiarse después del baño. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, bajó la mirada y pensó:

—_Ahora es cuándo papá debería decirles la verdad… ¡yo no pienso ocultarme más!_

En el salón…

—Bueno… al parecer ya estamos todos —dijo Genma con una sonrisa mientras señalaba hacia atrás—. Este es mi buen amigo Soun Tendo.

Ranma, Nabiki y Kasumi miraron hacia el hombre y vieron que era un hombre de cabello largo y de bigote negro. Soun les sonrió y soltó:

—Es un placer conoceros chicos… en especial a ti, Ranma Saotome.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelinegro entre extrañado y curioso. El hombre sonrió aún más y respondió:

—Porque eres el único varón heredero de la familia.

—_Sigo sin ver por qué se alegra de conocerme _—pensó Ranma con una gota en la cabeza.

—Bueno, hay un malentendido que quiero aclarar antes de que tengamos problemas… sé que debimos aclararlo en cuanto llegamos, pero la verdad es que se nos pasó —empezó diciendo Soun, sin enterarse que su "hijo" ya había acabado de bañarse y se encontraba detrás de la puerta, sin que nadie le viera—. Ya conocéis a mi hijo ¿no?

Los chicos asintieron. Nabiki se extrañó y preguntó:

—¿Kane? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Kane, ¿eh? En realidad yo inventé ese nombre pero… su verdadero nombre es…

—Akane Tendo —dijo una voz femenina saliendo de detrás de la puerta, mostrándose ante los presentes. Era una chica de cabello azul, largo hasta mitad de la espalda de preciosos ojos castaños—. Aunque… también me llaman Kane.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿La verdad? No me gustó como quedó el final ·-·... no sé, siento como si faltara algo ¿no creeis?<strong>

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, al fin y al cabo me rompí la cabeza para que quedara al menos algo pasable! XD Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Merezco reviews?**


	2. De presentaciones raras

**Holaaa! Qué tal? Espero que bien! Bueno, siento haber tardado, pero es que el capi se me hizo algo complicado y pensé que me iba a salir corto… pero al final se extendió! O.o que cosa más rara, solo me pasa a mí! XD Así que va un capi larguito, no es quejéis eh? XP**

**En fin, espero que os guste, me esforcé bastante. **

**Ah sí! Una aclaración antes de seguir: tuve un review que me avisó que podía caer en el plagio y otro review que me acusa de plagiadora del fic de El Gran Kaiosama… yo no plagio! Vamos a ver, acaso no leísteis ese fic? Akane se disfraza de hombre, no se transforma… en mi fic Akane se transforma. Además de que todo lo saqué de mi imaginación, no copié nada, así que nadie me acuse de plagiadora porque no lo soy!**

**Bueno, aclarado esto, os dejo con el capi!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ranma y sus personajes no me pertenecen; los de mi propiedad son el lindo Yukimura Yamato (ah, lo amo ^/^) y también Takaishi-sensei y Maehara-sensei.**

* * *

><p>—Kane, ¿eh? En realidad yo inventé ese nombre pero… su verdadero nombre es…<p>

—Akane Tendo —dijo una voz femenina saliendo de detrás de la puerta, mostrándose ante los presentes. Era una chica de cabello azul, largo hasta mitad de la espalda de preciosos ojos castaños—. Aunque… también me llaman Kane.

**2. De presentaciones raras**

Todos miraban estupefactos a la chica que había delante de ellos. Ranma recorrió con sus ojos azul-grises de arriba abajo a la chica, haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

—¿Akane? ¿Kane? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —preguntó Nabiki mirando a Akane con una ceja alzada. Ranma entrecerró los ojos y la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Entonces eres el mismo chico de hace un rato?

La chica se sintió aún más cohibida y asintió mientras bajaba la cabeza, se sentía algo tonta.

—Esto no está nada claro —murmuró Kasumi mirando a Akane bastante extrañada.

Soun carraspeó llamando la atención de todos, intentando ignorar la mirada fulminante de su querida hija.

—La verdad es que ocurrió algo muy curioso… —empezó relatando Soun—, tanto Akane como yo estamos malditos.

—¿Malditos?

—Así es chico —respondió Soun mirando a Ranma, quién fue el que hizo la pregunta.

Akane tembló con furia y se dirigió hacia su padre corriendo. Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, la chica le había dado una patada a su padre, enviándolo directamente al estanque que había allí.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Podrías habérselo explicado antes y no tendría que haberme hecho pasar por un chico! —gritó enfurecida al ver que lo que salía del estanque… era un panda.

—¡¿Cómo? —gritaron todos, a excepción de Genma, que ya sabía del asunto. Ranma miró eso sorprendido y después pensó:

—_¡Claro! ¡Ahora entiendo porque el señor Panda era tan inteligente!_

El panda gruñó algo y después sacó un cartel.

"**¿Por qué has hecho eso?"**

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza de la chica y gritó con rabia:

—¡Porque te lo mereces! ¡Idiota!

De los ojos del panda empezaron a asomarse algunas lágrimas y se acercó corriendo a su hija. El hombre-panda la cogió y la levantó en el aire, haciendo que Akane no parara de patalear:

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Bájame!

Este la lanzó al estanque, haciendo que los inquilinos de la casa miraran eso sorprendidos y con una gota en la cabeza… realmente estaban locos.

De repente, salió del estanque un chico de cabello negro y ojos verde jade: Kane Tendo. El chico apretó los dientes y sus puños mirando con furia al panda.

—¡Vas a morir! —gritó lleno de furia mientras le daba una patada a Soun y lo mandaba a volar hacia la mesa de la sala, donde Ranma cogió su té para beberlo con más tranquilidad y no se derramara.

—Bueno, venga tranquilos, creo que podemos resolver esto como personas civilizadas —dijo Nodoka con tono autoritario, haciendo que Kane murmurara un par de maldiciones, pero se tranquilizó y se sentó en el suelo.

Soun se levantó algo tambaleante y se sentó al lado de su hija, quién lo miraba aún bastante mal. Este carraspeó y se puso a gruñir haciendo que los demás lo miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

—Idiota… ¿no ves que no te entienden? —preguntó Kane con una mano en la cara y rojo de la vergüenza, ese estúpido panda le hacía pasar momentos vergonzosos. Genma suspiró y cogió una tetera llena de agua caliente, derramándola encima de Soun.

—¡Está ardiendo! —gritó el hombre de cabello negro mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación en señal de que quería que su cuerpo se enfriara algo por el agua caliente que le había echado su amigo.

Kane se levantó cuando pasó por su lado y le golpeó con el antebrazo en el cuello (creedme, eso duele mucho), haciendo que cayera en el suelo derrotado. El de ojos verdes suspiró fastidiado mientras se volvía a poner en su sitio.

—¡Soun! ¡Amigo mío! ¡Resiste! —lloraba Genma trágicamente al ver que el alma de su amigo empezaba a salirle por la boca. Ranma se quedó admirado por ese golpe y gritó con una sonrisa:

—¡Buen golpe!

Kane sonrió tímidamente por el halago.

—¡Ranma! —protestó su madre mirándolo mal. El de la trenza refunfuñó algo y desvió la mirada en señal de fastidio mientras mordía una galleta.

—Bu-Bueno —murmuró Soun un poco recuperado—, la verdad es que debería explicar las cosas y, como sé por dónde empezar lo haré por el principio.

—_¿Y por dónde quería empezar si no? _—pensaron todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Veréis… fue hace unos meses cuando ocurrió nuestra desgracia —empezó a relatar el señor Tendo mientras se ponía más serio.

**Flash Back**

—¿Jusenkyo? **—**preguntó Akane algo extrañada mientras miraba los carteles que su padre le estaba mostrando. Soun sonrió y contestó:

—Exacto… Jusenkyo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Soun permanecía con la misma sonrisa de antes, mientras que Akane miraba los carteles donde ponían casi todos: **"¡Ven a visitar las maravillosas pozas de Jusenkyo!"**

—Papá… —gruñó Akane.

—Dime hija.

—¡Te dije que quería un entrenamiento más estricto, no que me lleves de turismo por las pozas de Jusenkyo! —gritó la chica enfurecida mientras le tiraba los carteles que alcanzó a la cara.

—¡Eh Akane! —dijo el hombre mientras se sacaba los carteles de la cara—. No saques conclusiones precipitadas, vamos allí a entrenar no de visita turística.

—¿Eh?

—Las pozas de Jusenkyo era un lugar muy conocido porque los grandes maestros de artes marciales iban a entrenarse de manera muy dura —explicó el hombre pelinegro sabiamente. Akane miró extrañada a su padre:

—¿Iban? ¿Acaso ya no va nadie?

—No, la gente empezó a tenerle miedo a ese lugar… desconozco el motivo, pero al parecer por ese miedo y por el riesgo que puede tener entrenar allí, la gente dejó de ir —siguió Soun con su explicación—. Querías un entrenamiento duro, ¿no Akane? ¡Pues creo que ese es el mejor sitio para hacerlo!

Los ojos castaños de Akane brillaron, con solo la idea de entrenar en un sitio donde lo habían hecho los mayores maestros de artes marciales le emocionaba, además… ¡era en China! ¡Eso era perfecto!

—¡Decidido! ¡Iremos! —exclamó segura la chica de sí misma.

…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Akane asombrada. Soun sonrió nervioso y susurró:

—Bueno… creo que tendremos que ir nadando a China.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —soltó sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su padre. Soun frunció el ceño y dijo con nerviosismo:

—Akane, esto… ¡es un método de entrenamiento! ¡No discutas y ponte ahora mismo a nadar conmigo!

—_Método de entrenamiento ¿eh? Lo que pasa es que ya no tienes dinero _—pensó la chica con el ceño fruncido y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

Al final fueron a China nadando. Fue duro y largo el viaje, pero al final merecería la pena si con ese viaje lograban hacer progresos en sus técnicas de combate.

Y al fin, en Jusenkyo…

El lugar era precioso, había que decir la verdad. La alta vegetación se extendía por todo el lugar, rodeando las míticas y famosas pozas de Jusenkyo. En medio de ellas, altos palos de bambú se alzaban hacia arriba, utilizados en los entrenamientos de artes marciales.

—¡Wa! —soltó Akane maravillada en cuanto vio el lugar—. ¿Esto es Jusenkyo? ¡Es precioso!

—¡Puede ser muy bonito, pero a mí no me pasa el cansancio! —sollozó Soun mientras enormes lagrimones recorrían por su cara, haciendo que la chica mirara a su padre con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Deja de quejarte tanto, viejo…

—Anda, son forasteros —dijo un señor algo bajo, con un traje verde oscuro y un gorro del mismo color—. Bienvenidos a Jusenkyo…

—Ah, muchas gracias —dijo Akane haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Soun solo permanecía sentado en el suelo, jadeando aún por el cansancio.

—Espero que disfruten de su estancia aquí —sonrió el hombre mirando a los Tendo—. Soy el guardia de Jusenkyo, si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacérmela y yo la contestaré sin problema… si sé la respuesta, claro está.

Akane miró al guardia y susurró:

—Yo tengo una pregunta… ¿esos palos de bambú son los que se utilizan para los entrenamientos de artes marciales?

El señor la miró sorprendido y después contestó:

—Bueno… antes sí, pero ahora nadie viene a entrenarse aquí. Ni siquiera los más valientes.

—Eso significa que no eran tan valientes como se pintan —se mofó la peli azul mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona en la cara—. Parece que mi padre y yo seremos los primeros en entrenar aquí después de que nadie lo hiciera en mucho tiempo.

Akane observó con sorpresa como el hombre ponía una cara de terror. ¿Acaso había dicho algo de lo indebido?

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Eh? —preguntaron Soun y Akane al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban, extrañados por el comportamiento del guardia. De repente, el señor empezó a reírse, dejando a los Tendo aún más sorprendidos y extrañados.

—¡Muy buena broma, joven! ¡Hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien con tan buen sentido del humor!

Akane se extrañó y susurró:

—Pero… yo hablo en serio.

El guardia de Jusenkyo paró de reírse y gritó:

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Entrenar aquí y cometer el más mínimo fallo puede resultar fatal!

—_Empiezo a pensar que le falta un tornillo… ¡no creo que sea para tanto! _—pensó la peli azul mientras suspiraba—. Señor, escuche… mi padre y yo vamos a entrenar aquí, no creo que nos pase nada malo.

El guía empezó a dar cualquier excusa, bastante alterado, se notaba que tenía miedo de que algo les pasara a la chica y al hombre.

—Papá… —llamó por lo bajo Akane—, ¿te informaste bien de este lugar?

—Por supuesto, no entiendo porque este hombre se pone así —contestó Soun ya recuperado del cansancio. Akane suspiro y miró al hombre, realmente no entendía porque se alteraba tanto.

—De verdad que admiro vuestro coraje —dijo de nuevo el guardia—, pero entrenar aquí no es lo mejor.

—Ya está bien —gruñó Akane. La chica dejó la mochila que traía en el suelo y saltó hacia uno de los palos de bambú, haciendo que el guardia y su padre la miraran sorprendidos.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Soun. El guardia se alteró y gritó:

—¡Ah! ¡Baja ahora mismo, es peligroso!

Los ojos de Soun se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción y gritó:

—¡Bien hecho, hija mía! ¡Se nota que eres una verdadera Tendo!

Soun también saltó hacia uno de los palos de bambú y se puso frente a su hija.

—¿Tú también, viejo? Veremos cuanto aguantas —dijo Akane poniendo una sonrisa burlona. Soun sonrió de la misma forma y soltó:

—No subestimes a tu padre, hija…

Ambos empezaron a lanzarse golpes, cosa que hizo que el guardia empezara a asustarse… si les pasaba algo no sabría qué hacer.

—¡Toma esto! —gritó la peli azul de repente mientras le daba una patada a su padre en el estómago, este no dio alcanzado el palo de bambú y cayó a un estanque.

—¡GYA! —gritó el guardia de Jusenkyo con horror mientras que Akane empezaba a reírse a carcajadas—. ¡Deja de reírte! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que le pasó a tu padre?

—¿Eh? —preguntó la chica extrañada. El guardia inspiró bien fuerte y sacó un cartel, finalmente dijo:

—Ese es el manantial del panda ahogado, cuenta la leyenda que hace 600 años un panda se ahogó ahí y… ¡todo el que cae ahí se convierte en panda, esa es la maldición!

—¡U-Un momento! —exclamó Akane asombrada—. ¿Qué demonios es eso de la maldición?

De repente, un panda salió del estanque donde Soun había caído. La chica miró impresionada eso, haciendo que su mandíbula casi se estrellera contra el suelo.

—¿No os lo dije? —preguntó el guardia—. ¡Pero es que no hacéis caso!

—P-Pero… ¡eso significa que la culpa fue mía! —se alteró Akane, pero se alteró aún más cuando vio que su padre (panda) se lanzaba contra ella y la mandaba a volar hacia un estanque que estaba en la equina de la derecha.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —exclamó el guardia—. Qué horror, la chica cayó en el manantial del hombre ahogado —dijo el hombre sacando otro cartel—, todo aquel que caiga en él se transforma en hombre… esa es la maldición.

De repente, una mano salió del estanque y se posó en el suelo, haciendo que una persona saliera de allí. Era un chico de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura y de ojos verde esmeralda.

El chico se puso de pie, algo tambaleante… se sentía algo mareado. Abrió los ojos con impresión al notar su cuerpo tan pesado, se miró hacia abajo y vio su abdomen totalmente plano. Se llevó las manos a su pecho y la palpó, notando unos pectorales bien formados.

—¿Qué…? —se calló al notar su voz varonil, se tambaleó un poco más, pero de repente se paró… "algo" le molestaba demasiado entre las piernas. Una gota de nerviosismo descendía por su cara, hasta que gritó con horror—. ¡KYA! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír esa historia, por nada del mundo se imaginaron que existiría un lugar maldito… y aún menos con un tipo así de maldición.

—… y por eso, cada vez que entramos en contacto con el agua fría, nos transformamos —acabó el señor Tendo de dar su explicación.

—Eres un mentiroso… —dijo Kane con los dientes apretados—. Me dijiste que sabías leer Chino, ¡si no fuera por ti, no habríamos ido a ese espantoso lugar!

—No es culpa mía —lloriqueó Soun—. Además… ¡seguro que querrías ir igualmente!

—¡Silencio! ¡Cierra el pico! —gritó Kane mientras le daba una patada en toda la cabeza.

Ranma se quedó un rato mirando a los dos inquilinos nuevos, hasta que se sobresaltó y gritó:

—¡Ah!

—¿Qué pasa, Ranma? —preguntó Nabiki sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano pequeño. Genma y Soun sonrieron algo nerviosos y el primero dijo:

—Parece que mi hijo ya se dio cuenta.

—Sí, no hay más que ver su reacción —acabó diciendo Soun mientras asentía y se sobaba la cabeza.

Las mujeres que miraron extrañadas entre sí, y Nodoka acabó por preguntar:

—¿De qué se ha dado cuenta?

—Pues de que…

—¡Me niego! —gritó el chico de cabello negro mientras miraba con furia a los otros dos hombres. Genma se levantó y dijo:

—¡Tienes que hacerlo, Ranma! ¡No seas egoísta!

—¡Mira quién habla de egoísmo! —gruñó el chico mientras se levantaba también y señalaba a su padre con un dedo acusador—. ¡No eres tú el que está siendo obligado a casarte con una desconocida!

—Oh ya veo… —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que su hermano le echara una mirada fulminante.

—¡P-Pero! ¡¿Por qué demonios tomáis decisiones por nosotros y sin consultarnos? —gritó Kane mientras un aura amenazante se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo y miraba realmente mal a los hombres de la casa.

—¡Exacto! —apoyó Ranma—. ¡Los dos estamos en contra de ese compromiso! ¿Por qué demonios tendría que comprometerme con una chica que no conozco de nada?

—Ranma —susurró Nodoka con una sonrisa mientras enseñaba el filo de una katana que a saber de dónde la sacó.

—¡Ah! ¡Mamá! ¡Pensé que te habías deshecho de esa katana! —lloró el pequeño de la casa mientras se alejaba de su madre.

—Bueno, pues… ¡decidido! —gritaron Genma y Soun mientras se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡BUA! ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Nuestros hijos se casan!

—¡Eh! —protestaron Ranma y Kane… sin embargo, protestaron en vano.

Al día siguiente…

El día había amanecido algo fresco, pero era normal por el principio de la primavera. Ranma se levantó de su cama algo adormilado y apagó el despertador con algo de pesadez.

Ahogó un bostezo con su mano y apartó el cabello que tenía frente a la cara. Obviamente no tenía el cabello recogido, ya que dormir con él sujeto a una trenza era algo incómodo, así que tenía que soltarlo.

Se estiró mientras iba en dirección a la silla, dónde estaba su uniforme escolar.

—¡Toma esto! —si no recordaba mal, esa era la voz de Akane.

—¡Si quieres vencerme tienes que ser más persistente, querida hija! —esa era la voz de Soun, ¿cómo no?

Ranma se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y miró a través de ella, viendo como Soun y Akane estaban entrenando justo enfrente del estanque.

—Anda… ¡Hola chico, buenos días! —gritó Soun mientras estiraba su mano y la movía de un lado a otro en señal de saludo. Ranma suspiró y dijo:

—Buenos días.

Antes de que el hombre reaccionara, Akane lanzó un grito y le dio una patada en la cara a su padre, lanzándolo directamente al estanque.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso te pasa por bajar la guardia, viejo! —gritó la chica peli azul mientras se reía, después miró a la ventana de la habitación del chico y dijo con una sonrisa—. ¡Buenos días, Ranma!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del chico mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa y saludó con la mano.

—_Esa una chica bastante peligrosa y algo rara… _—pensó al mismo tiempo que veía como ahora se ponía a discutir con el señor Panda, quién ya había salido del estanque.

—¡Ranma, vístete ya o llegarás tarde! —gritó Nodoka saliendo del jardín mientras se dirigía a su hijo. El chico se rasó un poco la cabeza y dijo:

—¡Vale, ya voy!

Antes de que el pelinegro cerrara la ventana, oyó un grito y luego el sonido de algo cayendo en el estanque.

—¡Maldito! —gritó una voz masculina. Ranma miró hacia abajo y vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes saliendo del estanque: Kane—. ¡Me las pagarás todas juntas, viejo! ¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme?

La familia Saotome suspiró con pesadez, al parecer esas discusiones iban a ser cotidianas.

…

—¡Me voy! —exclamó Ranma mientras se levantaba al acabar de desayunar y cogía su cartera. Nodoka sonrió y dijo:

—¡Que tengas un buen día!

El chico sonrió y se despidió de los demás, haciendo que también se despidieran los demás.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Akane impresionada viendo como su padre le entregaba una mochila. Soun sonrió y contestó:

—Tienes que ir al instituto Akane, es esencial para tu educación…

—¿De qué me sirve educación ahora si tú no me la diste en su momento? —preguntó la peli azul con una ceja alzada. Unos sendos lagrimones empezaron a aparecer en los ojos de Soun y exclamó:

—¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a tu padre? ¡Mala hija!

—¡Bah! —gruñó la chica mientras cruzaba las piernas y miraba hacia otro lado—. No pienso ir al instituto.

—Akane-chan, yo creo que sería muy buena idea que fueras al instituto —dijo Kasumi con una dulce sonrisa. Nodoka imitó a su hija mayor y apoyó:

—Yo también lo creo, sería bueno que fueras a un lugar a estudiar, hoy en día no haces nada sin estudios.

La chica se quedó pensando un rato hasta que finalmente suspiró y cogió la cartera que tenía su padre. Gruñó algo ininteligible y salió de allí en dirección donde había ido Ranma, no sabía dónde estaba el maldito instituto y tenía que seguir a ese chico para llegar.

—Creo que lo van a pasar muy bien —susurró Kasumi con una dulce sonrisa mientras recogía los platos de la mesa junto a su madre.

Por otro lado…

Ranma iba caminando desganado hacia la escuela, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir… ¿a quién fue el genio que se le ocurrió ponerlas tan temprano? ¡Tenía que ser un delito!

—¡RANMA! ¡ESPÉRAME! —se oyó una fuerte voz. El chico se paró sorprendido y volteó la vista hacia atrás, viendo como Akane hacia él a toda velocidad—. ¡TIENES QUE GUIARME AL INSTITUTO!

Ranma alzó una ceja y la miró confundido, ¿acaso iba a ir con él al instituto? Cuando la chica llegó junto al pelinegro, se detuvo en seco levantando una gran nube de polvo, por lo que Ranma tuvo que retroceder para no tragarlo.

Akane se dobló un poco y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido… ¡pero si Ranma acababa de salir de casa! ¿Cómo es posible que recorriera tanto camino?

—¿Entonces vendrás al instituto? —preguntó el pelinegro—. Pero… ¿el tío Soun te matriculó?

—Al parecer sí —gruñó la chica mirando hacia otra parte—. Justo cuando tú te fuiste me dijo que debería ir al instituto y ya me tenía matriculada… ¡siempre toma decisiones sin antes consultarme!

La chica se incorporó hacia arriba y miró los ojos azul-grises de Ranma. Por un momento se paró y se quedó clavada observándolos detenidamente, sin que se diera cuenta, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al ver esos ojos tan penetrantes.

—¿Pa-Pasa algo? —preguntó Ranma algo nervioso—. No paras de… mirarme.

—¿Eh? —soltó Akane saliendo de su trance, haciendo que un rubor más grande cubriera sus mejillas—. L-Lo siento… no pasa nada…

Ambos desviaron la vista algo sonrojados, sin saber qué decir o hacer hasta que…

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahí parados? —preguntó una voz femenina. Akane y Ranma se sobresaltaron y vieron que justo detrás de Akane estaba Nabiki, quién los miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Nabiki? —dijo Ranma sorprendido—. Creí que ya habías salido de casa…

—Pues como puedes comprobar no… ¡y mejor apurémonos o llegaremos tarde! —gritó la chica de cabello castaño poniéndose a correr, dejando a los dos prometidos atrás—. ¡Aunque si queréis quedaron ahí para intimar, yo no me opongo!

Un rubor más intenso que el anterior apareció en las mejillas de los chicos, haciendo que se avergonzaran más.

—¡Ya verás cuando te pille, Nabiki! —gritó Ranma empezando a correr tras ella. Akane dio un saltito y exclamó:

—¡Espérame Ranma! ¡Que no sé el camino!

El trío de chicos iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el instituto, cuando llegaron Nabiki se adelantó y se fue directamente al aula, mientras que los otros dos chicos disminuyeron el ritmo hasta ponerse a andar tranquilamente.

—Este es el instituto Furinkan… no es de lo más ejemplar pero, no hay otro por esta zona —le dijo Ranma a Akane, quién tan solo miró el centro de educación bastante curiosa.

—Es bastante grande y… ¿eh? —se preguntó la chica viendo como pétalos de rosa negros empezaban a aparecer, haciendo que una gota resbalara por su cabeza—. ¿De demonios sales estos pétalos?

Unas rayas azules de horror aparecieron en la cara de Ranma y susurró con desánimo:

—No puede ser… y yo que creía que tardaría en volver…

—¿Quién? —preguntó la peli azul—. ¿De quién hablas?

—Jo Jo Jo —se oyó una risa algo espeluznante—. ¡He regresado para estar a tu lado, mi caballo salvaje!

Akane abrió los ojos impresionada por lo que acababa de oír, ¿caballo salvaje? ¿A quién se refería?

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —gritó el pelinegro con algo de rabia—. ¡Y sal de donde estés Kodachi!

Akane puso sus sentidos alerta para ver de dónde saldría la tal Kodachi, cuando detectó un pequeño rastro de energía fue justo detrás de ellos, viendo como una cinta de gimnasta iba a golpearles.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ahí arriba!

—¡Mierda!

Los dos chicos dieron esquivado la cinta y miraron como una chica de cabello negro, atado con una coleta al lado de su cabeza y con unos ojos azul-verdosos los miraba fijamente, pero tenía una mirada algo furiosa dirigida hacia la peli azul.

—¿Quién eres plebeya? ¿Por qué estás con él y por qué te interpones entre mi caballo salvaje y yo? —preguntó Kodachi algo furiosa. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Akane, pero rápidamente puso una mano sobre su boca para intentar aguantar la risa.

¿Caballo salvaje? ¿Le había llamado caballo salvaje a Ranma? Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la risa escapó de su garganta, desatando fuertes carcajadas, dejando sorprendida a Kodachi y avergonzado a Ranma.

—Akane, deja de reírte… que ya es suficientemente vergonzoso —dijo Ranma sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Maldita escoria… ¡no te atrevas a reírte del amor que sentimos mi amado y yo! —gritó con furia la chica, haciendo que Akane la mirara confundida, pero aún riéndose algo.

—Pero… ¿Ranma está enamorado de ti?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Kodachi mientras ponía una sonrisa y se sonrojaba—. ¡Me ama con locura!

—_En tus sueños _—pensó Ranma con una gota en la cabeza y un tic en el ojo—_. ¿Por qué habrá vuelto? ¿Por qué?_

—Oye Ranma —llamó la peli azul mientras le tiraba de la manga del uniforme—. Si no vamos ahora llegaremos tarde.

—Ah sí, es verdad —dijo el chico mientras se daban la vuelta y se dirigían hacia el instituto mientras ignoraban completamente a Kodachi, quién empezaba a enfurecerse cada vez más. La chica cogió su cinta y miró hacia la peli azul de ojos castaños.

Akane se paró en seco y sintió un aura amenazante detrás de ella, rápidamente se echó a un lado, esquivando la cinta con la que Kodachi quería darle.

—¿Se puede saber que haces, loca? —preguntó furiosa la peli azul mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Kodachi sonrió y respondió:

—¿Qué qué hago? Tan solo intento que mi amado caballo salvaje no se influencie por escoria…

—¡Oh! —dijo la chica de cabello azul con burla—. ¿Estás hablando por ti?

Ranma se puso algo nervioso al ver que Kodachi tenía una sonrisa forzada y una vena palpitando en su frente… se notaba que estaba realmente furiosa.

—Akane —le susurró el chico—, no deberías hacerla enfadar tanto…

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado —dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba en ojo, haciendo que Ranma se ruborizara levemente y desviara la mirada.

—Atiende bien plebeya, soy Kodachi Kuno, la rosa negra de Furinkan… ¿estás lista, miserable? —preguntó Kodachi con tono agresivo mientras miraba retadoramente a la peli azul. Esta puso una mano sobre su cadera y dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia:

—Podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados.

Kodachi sintió como la rabia que tenía en su interior empezó a crecer desmesuradamente con tan solo ver la sonrisa de su rival, al parecer disfrutaba burlándose de ella. La chica tenía una cosa muy clara… ¡nadie se burlaba nunca de Kodachi Kuno!

—Vas a arrepentirte de hacerme enfadar —gruñó la pelinegra fríamente mientras ponía una sonrisa sádica. Akane reaccionó ante ese tono y se puso en posición de combate, sustituyendo su sonrisa por una cara seria.

—Aquí te espero.

Las chicas se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Ranma las observaba con real interés, la verdad es que estaba interesando en como acabaría todo eso.

De repente, la campana que daba inicio a las clases se oyó. El chico se sobresaltó y miró a las chicas, pero seguían mirándose, esperando que la otra diera el primer paso.

—Akane —llamó Ranma por lo bajo—, las clases ya empezaron. Tenemos que ir a clase antes que de llegue el profesor.

—Bien plebeya ¿acaso no te atreves a venir? —preguntó la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa burlona. Akane miró de reojo a Ranma.

—No te preocupes, haré que esto no dure mucho —susurró, después se volvió a Kodachi con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara—. Estaba mirando de qué manera te puedo golpear sin hacerte mucho daño.

—Eres una escoria insolente ¡que va a pagar muy caro hacerme enfadar! —gritó Kodachi mientras movía su cinta para golpear a su adversario. Akane dio un salto hacia la derecha, evitando la cinta de gimnasta rápidamente.

Kodachi la miró y repitió la misma acción que antes, pero el resultado fue el mismo… Akane lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad. La pelinegra se enfadó y empezó a atacar con más rapidez, eso provocó que la de ojos castaños esquivara con una agilidad impresionante. Ranma miraba sorprendido como Akane esquivaba con destreza y elegancia cada ataque de Kodachi… se notaba que era muy buena en artes marciales.

—¡Ahora verás! —gritó la pelinegra mientras agarraba con su cinta el tobillo de la otra, haciendo que Akane se sorprendiera y Kodachi sonriera. La gimnasta tiró de ella y la lanzó por los aires con ayuda de su cinta, pero Akane hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire, por lo que logró caer de pie sin problema ninguno.

—Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba —se sinceró Akane observando a su rival. La otra permanecía con el ceño fruncido, observando a la peli azul.

—Eres demasiado persistente… como un parásito, es imposible deshacerse de ti.

La chica peli azul entrecerró sus ojos y observó a Kodachi con furia. Había intentado pasar por alto los otros tontos insultos de la chica, pero esta parecía insistir en hacerle perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la cinta de Kodachi esta vez se enrolló en su muñeca.

—Te tengo —dijo Kodachi con una sonrisa maléfica. Akane la observó por un momento, pero después puso una sonrisa burlona y susurró:

—Eso debería decirlo yo.

—¿Cómo?

Akane agarró la cinta y tiró de ella, haciendo que Kodachi fuera arrastrada en dirección a la peli azul. Antes de que la pelinegra hiciera algo, Akane le había dado un golpe en el hombro bastante fuerte, haciendo que gimiera de dolor y se agarrara el sitio afectado, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

La peli azul se deshizo de la cinta que tenía aprisionada su muñeca y miró desafínate a Kodachi.

—Te daré tres razones por las que no puedes vencerme: primera, tu estilo de combate es demasiado sencillo; segunda, tu confianza en ti misma es excesiva; y, tercera… soy más guapa que tú.

Ranma casi se cae al suelo al escuchar la última opción que había dicho Akane… ¿la tercera cosa que dijo era un motivo por la no podía vencerla? Menuda tontería.

—Bien, te diré como me llamo: Tendo Akane… no lo olvides —le dijo la artista marcial con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara mientras miraba a Kodachi con superioridad.

Akane sintió de repente como una pequeña gota fría caía sobre su nariz. Se extrañó y miró hacia arriba, viendo el cielo totalmente encapotado y empezaba a llover. Se alteró enseguida y se fue corriendo al instituto.

—¡A clase! —gritó la peli azul totalmente alterada mientras agarraba la mano de su prometido y lo llevaba dentro de la escuela con ella. Kodachi se levantó del suelo y miró en dirección a donde había marchado la chica peli azul, frunció el ceño y pensó con furia:

—_Me las pagarás… Tendo Akane._

…

Akane suspiró con alivio al ver que Ranma y ella habían podido entrar al edificio sin que se trasformara en hombre. La peli azul llevó su vista hacia el pecho para comprobarlo y sonrió al ver que tenía pechos en lugar de pectorales.

—Tuviste suerte —sonrió Ranma. La chica también sonrió y contestó:

—Sí… menos mal que pude acabar con esa antes de que empezara a llover de verdad.

—Vamos a clase aunque… no sé si nos dejarán pasar.

Akane asintió y se dispuso a seguir al chico, pero una voz los detuvo a ambos.

—Disculpad… ¿sabéis donde está el aula 1º A?

Ranma y Akane se dieron la vuelta encontrando a un atractivo chico de cabello negro azabache, corto y bastante desordenado, con unos llamativos y preciosos ojos dorados, él mantenía una sonrisa tranquila y agradable mirando a ambos prometidos.

—Ah sí… nosotros vamos a esa clase —murmuró Ranma mientras le miraba. El pelinegro de ojos dorados lo miró y preguntó:

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

—Claro —sonrió Akane, ese chico era demasiado amable.

—¡Ah! —se sobresaltó—. Me llamo Yukimura Yamato, es un placer conoceros.

—Yo soy Saotome Ranma y ella es Tendo Akane —se presentó Ranma mientras le sonreía al otro pelinegro. Este también sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, creo que ya vamos tarde… será mejor ir.

En el aula…

Un hombre de cabello blanco y de complexión bastante fuerte, miraba fijamente a Yamato, Akane y Ranma, quienes estaban nerviosos por la mirada fulminante de esos ojos verdes. Era Takaishi Arata, el profesor del aula 1º A.

—No voy a preguntar el motivo del porqué llegasteis tarde, ya que vi la pelea de Tendo Akane y Kodachi Kuno, que aún no entiendo como no apareció por clase —empezó Takaishi-sensei mientras miraba a los chicos de mala manera, haciendo que estos se encogieran—. Es la última vez que os dejo pasar, Saotome Ranma a tu sitio. Tendo, Yukimura… quedaos aquí para presentaros.

Ranma se dirigió a su sitio y se sentó al lado de un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños, con una banda amarilla con puntos negros en ella que tenía alrededor de la cabeza.

—Menudo espectáculo el de ahí abajo, ¿se puede saber de dónde salió esa chica? —preguntó el chico divertido. Ranma sonrió y contestó:

—Según me dijeron Ryoga… de China.

—¡Eh Ranma! —llamó por lo bajo una voz femenina mientras picaba le espalda del mencionado. El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica prácticamente igual a él, solo que de ojos azules claros y cabello pelirrojo, largo y suelto: Saotome Ranko, su prima.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ranko?

—¿Es verdad lo que dice Nabiki de que es tu prometida? —preguntó la pelirroja algo divertida, pero sonrió más al ver el sonrojo de su primo hermano. Ryoga se sorprendió, aunque no tardó en poner la misma sonrisa pícara que Ranko.

—Pero que callado te lo tenías Ranma…

—_Esa Nabiki es una cotorra_ —pensó Ranma sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido—. Cerrad el pico los dos.

—Hoy tenemos dos nuevos compañeros con nosotros, sed amables con ellos —dijo Takaishi-sensei—. Presentaos vosotros mismos.

—Me llamo Tendo Akane, tengo 16 años y vengo de China —dijo la chica—. Es un placer.

—Soy Yukimura Yamato y también tengo 16 años, espero que nos llevemos bien —se presentó el pelinegro de ojos dorados con una sonrisa tierna, haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas suspiraran al verle.

—Bien, Yukimura siéntate al lado de Saotome Nabiki y Tendo al lado de Saotome Ranko —informó el profesor. Ranko se levantó y gritó mientras señalaba los asientos:

—¡Aquí! ¡Es aquí!

—¡Una copia femenina de Ranma! —gritó Akane sorprendida observando a la pelirroja, haciendo que la clase empezara a carcajearse y Ranma pusiera una mano en su cara, que estaba roja por la vergüenza.

—_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué? _—se preguntaba mentalmente el pelinegro de la trenza mientras pensaba en ponerse a llorar. Ranko entrecerró los ojos mientras se sentaba y pensó:

—_Todo el mundo cree que somos copias del otro, ¿acaso no hay manera de que no nos confundan? _

—¡Bueno chicos! ¡Callaos ya! —gritó Takaishi-sensei al ver que sus dos nuevos alumnos ya se habían sentado—. Como la señorita Kodachi Kuno no ha aparecido por clase, le pondré falta de asistencia…

—A lo mejor Ranma sabe donde está —comentó Ryoga con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿No es así, caballo salvaje?

—¡Cállate, chico perdido! —gritó el pelinegro de la trenza.

—¡Al menos no parezco un afeminado con esa trenza! —devolvió el grito Hibiki. Ranma lo miró con los ojos fulminantes y preguntó con los dientes apretados por la furia:

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—¡Vale ya! —gritó Takaishi-sensei enfadado y poniéndose delante de los chicos, haciendo que se miraran con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se calmaron.

—Me he perdido —susurró Akane por lo bajo—, ¿son amigos o no?

—Sí, claro que lo son —respondió Ranko—, pero siempre se están peleando, así que si empiezan a pelear, tan solo ignóralos. Es lo que hago yo.

—Ah —murmuró Akane con una gota en la cabeza. Nabiki sonrió y dijo:

—Tú ignoras todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor Ranko.

La pelirroja volvió la vista hacia atrás, que es donde se sentaba Nabiki, y gruñó:

—Cállate.

—Saotome Ranko —llamó Takaishi poniéndose enfrente del pupitre de la mencionada—. ¿Has hecho los ejercicios?

Ranko parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que abrió la boca y dijo:

—Es que… ¡un ovni me secuestró!

Akane casi se cae del asiento al oír eso y miró a la pelirroja como si fuera un bicho raro, totalmente sorprendida. Una vena se formó en la cabeza del profesor y empezó a palpitar.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—¡Que un ovni me secuestró! Los extraterrestres quisieron probar experimentos raros conmigo, entonces pude escapar, pero con mucha dificultad. Luego, me di cuenta de que estaba en la India, así que fui a China y, desde allí, crucé en una hora el mar de Japón para llegar hasta… ¡Auch! —se quejó la pelirroja mientras se sobaba la cabeza cuando notó que fue golpeada por un abanico de papel por parte de Takaishi, que tenía grabado: "Para uso exclusivo con Saotome Ranko".

—Y ahora la verdad —le dijo el profesor con un tic en la ceja derecha. La chica lo miró tranquilamente, hasta que dijo decayéndose:

—Se me olvidó…

—¡Siempre se te olvida! —gritó Takaishi-sensei explotando. La pelirroja lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y exclamó:

—¡Jo! ¡No me grite!

La clase 1º A volvió a estallar en carcajadas mientras que Akane no se enteraba de nada.

—¿Qué…? —preguntaba la peli azul, estaba perdida.

—Tranquila, te acostumbrarás —dijo Ranma riéndose al igual que todos, mientras miraba a Akane—. Ranko siempre utiliza excusas que no se cree nadie, digamos que tiene demasiada imaginación.

Akane lo miró sorprendida, pero después empezó a reírse como el resto… esa risa era contagiosa.

En la hora del descanso…

—Así que eres la prometida de Ranma ¿eh? —preguntó el pelinegro de la cinta—. Yo soy Hibiki Ryoga, un placer.

—Ah, igualmente —dijo la peli azul mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Ryoga. Ranko vio que Yamato iba a salir y gritó:

—¡Eh Yukimura! ¡Ven aquí!

El chico se sobresaltó y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —preguntó la pelirroja—. Pareces un chaval majo.

Yamato se sorprendió ante lo que dijo la chica. Ranma sonrió y dijo:

—Buena idea, si no tienes con quién estar, ven con nosotros.

—Hm… gracias —sonrió el chico de ojos dorados.

Cuando Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ranko y Yamato salieron fuera para ir a la cafetería (Nabiki a saber dónde se había metido), vieron que todos miraban fijamente a Ranma y Akane. Estos se sintieron incómodos y el chico preguntó:

—Pero… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos miran así?

—¡TENDO AKANE! —gritó una voz que a la peli azul ya se le hacía fastidiosa. Kodachi apareció con el ceño totalmente fruncido y mirándola con intención de asesinarla—. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS LA PROMETIDA DE MI CABALLO SALVAJE?

Ranma y Akane enrojecieron y después escuchar como el resto del instituto empezaba a cotillear entre ellos.

—Así que era verdad…

—Vaya, pues hacen buena pareja…

—¡Jo! ¡Y yo que quería a Saotome para mí!

—¡Con lo buena que está Tendo!

—¡Qué bonita pareja hacen!

Los chicos enrojecieron aún más al escuchar esos murmullos, pero una duda asaltó a Akane.

—¿Cómo se enteró?

Ranma tembló de la furia y gruñó:

—Nabiki, tuvo que ser ella.

—Exacto, has dado en el clavo hermanito —afirmó la castaña apareciendo de repente. Ranma la fulminó con la mirada y gritó:

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste?

—Me ha pagado muy bien… hasta le he vendido fotos tuyas.

—¿Cómo? ¡Deja de vender fotos mías! —gritó el chico de ojos azules con furia. La castaña lo miró seria y dijo:

—Ah no… así el negocio se acabaría.

—Juro que un día te mataré —refunfuñó con furia el pelinegro.

—¡Pelea conmigo, Tendo Akane! —retó de nuevo Kodachi. Akane miró de reojo a Nabiki un poco fastidiada, pero después volvió la vista al frente, retando a Kodachi con la mirada y poniéndose en posición de combate.

¡Genial! Ahora se metía en más problemas por culpa de Nabiki.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Vosotros odiáis a Kodachi? Yo sí ¬¬ Wah~ muchas gracias por los reviews… 16! *-* es un logro para mí, y más en un fic de Ranma! XD<strong>

**Gracias de verdad, quería agradecer a: znta, mininahermosa29, rusa-ranmayakane-zk, 97pupi, venus hyuga, Golgos, tiffa, carmen15, akane, sakusa, the mystic poetry, luniitaturksa, solchu martin, pame-chan y labostera03.**

**Un beso enorme, de verdad que vuestros reviews me alegraron, muchas gracias! ^-^. Bueno, vosotros diréis que os pareció el fic… por eso, la pregunta: qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí! Bueno, yo me despido.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. ¿Akane y Kane? Conflictos amorosos

**La verdad es que voy a pasar de dar excusas porque... no las tengo! Iré siempre a por la inspiración, pero bueno, creo que nos pasa a todos! Aún así no justifica que haya dejado este fic de esta manera, y lo lamento tanto! Voy a aclarar que va parecer que tendrá muchos capítulos y que va muy lento, pero no va a tener muchos (creo que no pasarán de los 25) y la historia se desarrollará de una manera completamente diferente a las que esperáis... o eso espero xD**

**Estoy un poco cansada de ver la típica relación de amor/odio entre Ranma y Akane, así que pensé... por qué no tener una relación amistad/amor? xD seguro que es más interesante, sobre todo entre estos dos :33 me gustan más ese tipo de relaciones XD Bueno, ya, me callo D: es cap es algo más cortito que el anterior, lo siento ): Vale, os dejo el cap!  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer:**_** Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente Maehara, Takaishi y Yamato son míos, lo dejo claro xD Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. ¿Akane y Kane? Conflictos amorosos<strong>

Akane se encontraba frente a su rival, con una mirada retadora. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Kodachi, que mantenía su furia y su aborrecimiento hacia la peli azul.

—Tendo Akane —soltó Kodachi con un tono de voz irritante—. ¡Morirás!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Ranma y finalmente suspiró… no, no esto no podía estar pasando. Kodachi exageraba con respecto a él, no era necesario ponerse así por alguien como él, que nunca le prestó atención.

—¿Morir? Ah… ¿y quién me matará? —preguntó Akane alzando una ceja en señal de burla. Kodachi apretó los dientes, estaba tan furiosa que cualquier tontería de la chica iba a ser pagada muy caro… ¡estaba segura de ello!

—Me pregunto que estará pasando por la cabeza de esa chica —susurró Yamato con una gota en la cabeza mientras miraba a Kodachi. Ranko tan solo puso una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo:

—Créeme… no quieras saberlo.

Akane y Kodachi se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, no apartaban la mirada la una de la otra, con una mirada seria y decidida, retadora. Esperaron así unos segundos, hasta que la peli azul deshizo su posición de combate, ante la atónita mirada de todos, y dijo:

—Tengo hambre…

Todos cayeron al suelo al oír eso, ¿tanta seriedad y de repente suelta eso?

—¡¿Acaso es lo primero que se te ocurre decir?! —le gritó Ranma. Akane frunció el ceño y le devolvió el grito:

—¡Tengo hambre! ¡¿Es un delito o qué?!

—Vas… ¡vas a morir! —gritó Kodachi mientras movía su cinta para intentar darle, pero Akane la dio esquivado sin problemas. La peli azul la observó por un momento y contestó:

—Déjalo… aún te duele el hombro, y creo que por un tiempo no lo podrás mover como antes, así que no lo fuerces.

Kodachi bajó el brazo de repente y se agarró de nuevo el hombro… empezaba a dolerle de nuevo. Aún así, la chica no iba a darse por vencida, ¡derrotaría a esa plebeya como se llamaba Kodachi Kuno! ¡Por su orgullo que iba a hacerlo! Levantó el brazo con esfuerzo, aún para sorpresa de Akane, pero después la peli azul sonrió… puede que Kodachi estuviera loca, pero tenía espíritu de guerrera y no abandonaba por algo tan simple como un dolor de hombro.

Las dos se miraron fijamente, aunque Akane intentaba que su estómago no gruñera pidiendo comida, pero su mente estaba concentrada en el próximo combate que iba a desatarse.

—¡Wa! ¡Otra vez se van a enfrentar! Esto no me lo pierdo…

—El combate de antes estaba genial, Tendo tiene una fuerza increíble.

—Y yo que creía que nadie superaba a Kodachi…

—¡Vamos! ¡Ánimo Tendo!

—¡Yo animo a Kodachi! ¡Venga!

Los gritos de los alumnos no desconcentraba a ambas, seguían mirándose fijamente. Ranma miraba la escena con cansancio… si intentaba meterse en el medio muy bien parado no iba a salir.

—¿No las detendrás? —preguntó Ryoga al lado de su amigo. Ranma le miró de reojo y contestó:

—Bueno Ryoga, ¿crees que me escucharán?

El pelinegro de la banda asintió y suspiró, Ranma tenía razón, seguro que por mucho que Ranma dijera iban a pasar de él.

Tanto Akane como Kodachi se miraban fijamente, analizándose mutuamente. Cuando Akane deslizó su pie izquierdo hacia atrás, eso hizo que Kodachi lo tomara como el inicio del combate. La pelinegra movió su cinta hacia su oponente, aunque no se movía tan bien ya que utilizaba el otro brazo.

La peli azul sonrió y empezó a esquivar la cinta una y otra vez.

—¿De verdad es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿Mover una pequeña cintita? —preguntó Akane con burla, esquivando fácilmente los ataques de la chica. Kodachi la miró con odio y movió su cinta con más fuerza.

—¡Vaya! Es buena… —susurró Ranko con una sonrisa—. ¡Ánimo Akane!

—Sí que lo es —dijo Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa, después una gota resbaló por su cabeza—. Aún así no sé si será bueno que ande buscando pelea por donde va…

Kodachi jadeó con cansancio y dejó de mover su cinta cuando Akane esquivó el último ataque con gracilidad. Esa chica era muy buena, pero nunca lo reconocería, nunca la superaría a ella. Tensó de nuevo su cinta y Akane lo notó, pero creía que ya era hora de acabar, se moría de hambre y esa chica retrasaba la hora de comer.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Akane se sobresaltó al oír esa voz y miró hacia atrás a ver quien dijo eso. Kodachi sonrió maliciosamente y con su cinta agarró el pie de Akane en ese momento de distracción, lanzándola con fuerza hacia el instituto.

La peli azul salió volando sorprendida por el juego sucio de su rival y se fijó que iba en dirección hacia la pared del edificio que era el instituto. Dio media vuelta en el aire y sus pies se apoyaron contra la pared, seguidamente se impulsó hacia delante e hizo una voltereta para aterrizar de pie.

—¡Maldita loca! ¡Eso fue sucio! —gruñó la peli azul con el ceño fruncido.

—Un día de estos me lo pagarás todo junto, plebeya… ¡y mi caballo salvaje será solo mío! Jojojojo~

Entre esas risas y pétalos de rosas negras que a saber de dónde salían, la chica desapareció, dejando a una Akane extrañada y a un Ranma completamente deprimido y derrumbado… ¿acaso nunca se olvidaría de él o qué?

—Eso… fue extraño —susurró Yamato bastante sorprendido. Ranko le puso una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo y dijo:

—Tranquilo, te acostumbrarás.

Akane miró hacia los lados para saber quién había gritado aquella pregunta que le había hecho perder la concentración.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ranma acercándose a la peli azul algo preocupado. Akane le miró y se sonrojó levemente, después asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! No te preocupes, ni que esa estúpida pudiera hacerme algo. Por cierto… ¿quién fue el que gritó?

Ranma desvió la mirada hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido y Akane miró en aquella dirección. Todos los alumnos miraron con miedo al profesor que se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Akane con el entrecejo bien fruncido. Era fornido y alto, la verdad es que imponía bastante. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en Akane y Ranma, que los miraba como si fueran basura inservible. Akane hizo una mueca de desagrado al percibir eso.

—Maehara-sensei… —susurró Ranma tan bajo que apenas se le escuchó, pero Akane tuvo suerte de oírlo. Aquel hombre supuestamente era un profesor llamado Maehara.

—Es extraño que cada vez que haya un lío, no estés involucrado, Saotome… —gruñó con voz fuerte y nasal, Akane solo se estremeció levemente al oírla. Ranma apartó la mirada hacia un lado, con evidente desprecio hacia el profesor—. ¿Y ella quien es? ¿Tu amiga? No me extraña entonces que sea otra alborotadora como tú.

Akane frunció el ceño ante la actitud de aquel hombre, por lo que dio un paso hacia delante, abriendo la boca para decir algo… pero Ranma se le adelantó.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo —soltó Ranma fríamente. Akane sintió como si pecho se encogiera al oír eso y miró hacia Ranma bastante sorprendida.

—¿Nada que ver contigo? —preguntó el hombre viendo como Ranma agarraba el brazo de Akane. El pelinegro soltó el brazo de la peli azul rápidamente y susurró:

—Solo la he ayudado porque va en mi clase… nada más.

Maehara suspiró y sonrió cínicamente, a Akane ese hombre no le estaba gustando nada… pero la actitud de Ranma aún menos, eso sí que no se lo iba a perdonar.

—La próxima vez procurad no hacer escándalos así… es molesto tener que tratar con alumnos problemáticos como vosotros —acabó diciendo Maehara, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia dentro del edificio escolar.

Todos se quedaron quietos y paralizados, observando como el hombre desaparecía de sus vistas, realmente lo agradecían. No tardaron mucho en volver a sus cosas y el bullicio se extendió otra vez por el patio del instituto, recuperando la normalidad.

Akane permanecía con cara seria y un poco sombreada, ocultando con su cabello parte de sus ojos y de su cara. La situación por la que había pasado no le había resultado nada agradable.

—¿Akane? —preguntó Ranma preocupado al ver su expresión—. ¿Estás bien…? —el pelinegro extendió su mano para tocarla, pero ella la rechazó dándole un manotazo, sorprendiendo a Ranma.

—No tengo nada que ver contigo, ¿no? ¡Ni me toques! —gritó la peli azul enfurecida, dándose la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí, dirigiéndose hacia el campo y sentándose sobre la hierba, donde más adelante practicaban más alumnos beisbol—_. Estúpido Ranma… ambos estamos en contra del compromiso, cierto… pero al menos pensaba que podríamos ser amigos…_

Akane oyó unos pasos detrás de ellas y se encogió mientras fruncía más el ceño, pensando que era Ranma.

—Creo saber la razón porque la que te enfadaste…

Era no era la voz de Ranma. Akane giró la cabeza y vio a Ranko, mirándola con su brillante cabello pelirrojo casi cegándola al sol. La chica se sentó a su lado, mirando también en dirección a la práctica de beisbol. Permaneció un momento callada, con una expresión seria que no parecía muy típica en ella.

—Os conocéis desde ayer, ¿verdad? Ranma y tú, me refería —comentó Ranko, Akane asintió con un gesto seco en la cabeza—. Aún así parece que te tiene aprecio, supongo que no está acostumbrado a tener amigas, siempre tuvo más amigos.

Akane le miró de reojo, a pesar de lo que decía Ranko, no le parecía justificable que dijera que "no tenía nada que ver con él". Al menos eran amigos, ¿no?

—¿Y tuvo que decirme que no tenía nada que ver con él? —gruñó la chica tumbándose en el césped, soltando un gran suspiro—. Pensé que podíamos ser amigos.

—Ranma lo dijo para protegerte…

Akane se sorprendió y se incorporó, viendo como Ranko seguía con su expresión seria. La conocía de ese mismo día, pero estaba segura de que la pelirroja decía la verdad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Bueno… —Ranko parecía nerviosa y miró hacia los lados—, ya viste a Maehara-sensei… le tiene demasiada manía a Ranma y… pues… —la pelirroja soltó un suspiro pesado poniendo cara de pena—. Varios amigos de Ranma fueron expulsados por culpa de Maehara-sensei…

Akane se quedó estática y miró a la pelirroja, que permanecía con esa expresión de pena y vergüenza, como si ella no hubiera podido hacer nada por los que habían sido expulsados.

—Pero… ¿qué hicieron?

—Nada —contestó Ranko con tono seco y cortante. Akane se quedó extrañada.

—Entonces ¿por qué…?

—Aún tenemos tiempo y voy a contarte algo —susurró Ranko mirando hacia delante—. Escucha, hace tiempo Maehara-sensei ingresó como nuevo profesor en el Furinkan. Nosotros aún no estábamos en bachillerato, nos faltaban dos años para eso y él mostró una faceta amable y, supuestamente, comprensible. Pero era una fachada que se cayó en muy poco tiempo. Es un hombre competitivo y seco, dispuesto a ser el primero en todo y que sus alumnos sean los que se lleven las mejores notas de todo el instituto, que sean los que ganen las competencias deportivas y todo lo posible para quedar de primeros. Maehara-sensei lo estaba consiguiendo, ganaba en todo… menos en las competencias deportivas.

Akane se había metido en la historia y se había quedado escuchando a la pelirroja, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Por qué no las competencias deportivas? —preguntó curiosa la peli azul. Ranko mostró una sonrisa radiante de un momento a otro, sorprendiendo a su compañera.

—Porque teníamos a Ranma.

Akane se quedó sorprendida, pero después se dio cuenta de que el chico parecía bastante estilizado, como si llevara un largo tiempo haciendo ejercicio o simplemente pareciera muy bueno en ello.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… sí que parece bueno en los deportes.

—Lo es —siguió Ranko—. Mi primo es genial, siempre le admiré mucho. No parece tener mucha suerte con los estudios, pero no es malo, es muy inteligente… pero es un vago de cuidado. Lo que pasó es que Maehara-sensei iba ganando terrero sobre todos los cursos y al que más manía le tenía era a Takaishi-sensei, quien le tocó ser nuestro tutor este año, pero siempre había actuado como tal, somos como "su clase". Le queremos mucho y él nos quiere a nosotros, es como un padre preocupado por sus hijos.

Akane también sonrió al ver la feliz sonrisa de Ranko, la verdad es que Takaishi no le había parecido nada desagradable. Solo llevaba ese día de conocerle, pero se podía ver que todos los alumnos le querían mucho, no parecía haber ninguno descontento con él.

—El caso es que… Takaishi-sensei era el único que podía ver a través de la sonrisa de Maehara-sensei y sus intenciones, por lo que se cogieron manía mutuamente. Cuando llegó el festival cultural, Maehara-sensei estaba dispuesto también a ganar… utilizando incluso si hacía falta que sus alumnos usaran trucos sucios, pero no dio resultado y nuestra clase ganó la competencia deportiva gracias a alguien en particular: Ranma. Maehara-sensei le tiene cruzado desde entonces. Ranma se había intentando poner en serio en los estudios después del festival cultural ese mismo año y, gracias a sus esfuerzos, conseguimos puntos suficientes para que ganáramos terreno. Nuestra clase con nuestros alumnos fue la mejor y dejamos a Maehara-sensei de segundo.

La historia parecía algo larga, sin embargo a Akane le estaba enganchando y ahora mismo empezaba a cobrar sentido las miradas de Maehara-sensei sobre Ranma y viceversa. Suspiró mirando hacia el suelo, sintiéndose algo mal por gritarle a su amigo.

—¿Sabes? Maehara-sensei le cogió tanta manía a Ranma, que le atacaba de manera indirecta. Cualquier falta que veía, intentaba utilizarla en su contra para la expulsión. Todos en nuestra clase somos muy amigos unos de otros, por lo que algunos se enfrentaron a Maehara-sensei, echándole en cara su comportamiento… por supuesto el vistió esas acusaciones con algo más grave y, gracias al apoyo de sus alumnos, que los tiene atemorizados, consiguió ya expulsar a cinco chicos de nuestra clase.

—¡¿Cinco?! —gritó Akane indignada, había escuchado suficiente como para empezar a odiar ese hombre. Ranko asintió, apenada y consternada.

—Nuestros compañeros empezaron a coger temor sobre Maehara-sensei si se acercaban mucho a Ranma, así que intentan ahora mantener algo las distancias y no se lanzan como antes a defenderle. Por supuesto, Ryoga, Nabiki y yo estamos completamente en contra de darle la espalda, estaremos ahí para defenderle de cualquier cosa… y no conseguirá que nos expulse, lo tengo claro.

La seguridad con la que Ranko había dicho eso, hizo que Akane asintiera inconscientemente, dándole la razón. La pelirroja sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ranma no quiere que Maehara-sensei piense que estás relacionada con él, por eso dijo que no tenías nada que ver con él.

La peli azul se sonrojó levemente tras lo que dijo. ¿Lo había hecho por… protegerla? Era la primera vez que un chico se encargaba de protegerla, aunque solo fuera por una tontería como esa. Aún así, una rabia interna estaba dentro de Akane, ardiendo en su pecho y haciendo una llama cada vez más y más grande.

—Me cabrea ese hombre…

—Lo sé, a ti y a cualquiera.

Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Ranko se levantó, de un salto. Solo entonces Akane se sorprendió y logró observar lo increíblemente liviana que parecía ser y lo ligera que se movía. La pelirroja le extendió una mano y Akane aceptó.

—Es hora de volver con el resto, ¿no? Ranma se quedó preocupado por ti e iba a venir, para ya le dije que venía yo a por ti —comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona al ver que Akane se había ruborizado.

—¡C-Cállate!

…

—¿Akane? —preguntó Ranma al ver que la peli azul volvía con Ranko, quien parecía mucho más calmada. La chica le miró y le sonrió levemente, haciendo que Ranma se tranquilizara automáticamente.

—Ranko me ha explicado lo que te pasó con ese tal Maehara —susurró Akane mirando los ojos azul-grisáceos del chico. Ranma le dedicó una mirada envenenada a su prima, quien se ocultó detrás de la peli azul—, así que entiendo un poco la situación. Lamento haberte gritado y haberte tratado así.

Ranma se quedó estupefacto al ver que ella se ruborizaba levemente, consiguiendo que él también se ruborizara. Nabiki sonrió de oreja a oreja y silbó sonoramente. Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron más y miraron a la castaña de mala manera. Antes de que ella dijera algo, notó que el estómago le rugía con fuerza, entonces recordó el hambre que tenía.

—Quiero… comer algo… —comentó la peli azul con tono moribundo, todos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

—_Exagerada… _—pensaron todos mirándole de reojo.

En la cafetería…

Akane llevó una mano a su estómago, que empezó a rugir con fuerza en cuanto vio algunos pastelitos que había en la cafetería. Se le hacía la boca agua con solo verlos.

—Estás encharcando el piso —comentó Ryoga con una sonrisa burlona. Akane se sonrojó ante ese comentario y murmuró:

—Ah… mejor compro alguno.

—Sí, será mejor —dijo Ranko con una sonrisa—. Imagínate que te sigues babeando y pasa alguien por ahí, no lo ve y… ¡paf! Se parte la cabeza.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de los presentes y miraron a la pelirroja como si fuera el bicho más raro del mundo.

—Tienes demasiada imaginación, Ranko —susurró Ranma mientras daba un suspiro. Nabiki asintió al lado de su hermano y lo apoyó:

—Cierto, mucha imaginación.

Akane miró hacia la castaña y vio que tenía un batido en las manos, mirándoles con una sonrisa. La peli azul puso cara de poco amigos en cuanto se acordó de la faena que les había jugado Nabiki.

—Por cierto… no quiero que me vuelvas a involucrar con la novia loca de Ranma, es desesperante —susurró Akane con el ceño fruncido mirando con furia a Nabiki. Ranma frunció el entrecejo y exclamó:

—¡No es mi novia! ¡Creo que eso quedó demasiado claro!

—No niegues lo obvio, Ranma —dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa burlona. El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñó:

—Estás muy graciosillo hoy…

Ryoga se encogió de hombros y Yamato rió por lo bajo, era un grupo de lo más entretenido. El grupo se sentó en la mesa del centro, dispuestos a comer.

—Sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo venir al instituto —refunfuñó Akane por lo bajo. Ranma suspiró y dijo:

—No empieces otra vez…

Nabiki sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento, aún medio riéndose de lo que había pasando minutos atrás.

—Me pregunto cuánto tardará Kodachi en recuperarse y volver a atacarte, parece tenerte bastante manía —la mirada fulminante que le lanzaron Ranma y Akane hizo que una gota de nerviosismo resbalara por la cabeza de Nabiki—. Oh vamos, ¿por qué os ponéis así conmigo?

—¡¿Por qué me pongo así?! —preguntó histérica la peli azul mientras se levantaba de su asiento y la señalaba con dedo acusador—. ¡Una loca histérica me está persiguiendo porque supuestamente soy una plebeya que anda muy cerca de su "novio" y, por si fuera poco, una maldita desgraciada vende fotos de su hermano y le revela que soy la prometida de su "novio" solo para diversión propia! ¡Pregúntame otra vez porque me pongo así!

—Pero bueno, Akane… solo fue una novatada —dijo Nabiki son una sonrisa burlona, después miró a su hermano—. Aunque me ha sorprendido la manera en la que me ha mirado mi hermanito. ¿Acaso también estás molesto? Qué lindo, ya empiezas a preocuparte por tu prometida…

Un evidente sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Akane y de Ranma, bajo los silbidos de Ryoga y Ranko… definitivamente sabían avergonzar a los demás. Maldita Nabiki y su lengua afilada de víbora.

—¡No es por eso! —gritó Ranma avergonzado mientras golpeaba con sus manos la mesa. El refresco de Ranko tembló y por poco se cae, sin embargo Yamato lo dio detenido y se lo entregó a la pelirroja, quien se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa y le dijo un tímido "gracias".

—¿No? Cualquiera diría que sí —susurró Ryoga con cierto deje de burla. Ranma le fulminó con la mirada y replicó:

—¡No estoy hablando contigo, chico perdido! —después volvió la vista hacia su hermana—. ¡Y te digo que no es por eso! ¡Solo que estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Te pedí que dejaras de vender fotos mías y no hicieras que Kodachi me asediara! Pero ni eso das hecho…

Los demás se rieron al ver la expresión del chico de pelo negro aunque debían admitir que le daban algo de pena… a excepción de Nabiki, claro, que mientras pudiera sacar un poco de dinero se sacrificaría por torturar a su pobre hermano.

Y Akane… pues ella seguía engullendo los pasteles que había comprado.

…

El resto del día de instituto había sido lo que se consideraba normal. Akane se sintió satisfecha por su compañera de pupitre, Saotome Ranko, que a pesar de parecer la versión femenina de Ranma (y eso le daba algo de mal rollo), al final pudo acostumbrarse a ella. Era divertida y muy alocada, pero buena chica al fin y al cabo. Además, sentía que se habían unido algo más tras contarle sobre Maehara, a quien afortunadamente no habían vuelto a ver el resto del día. Se sentía alegre de tener una amiga.

Las clases también eran geniales… gracias a Ranko sin duda. Akane más de una vez se preguntaba sobre Takaishi-sensei en donde guardaba el abanico de papel con el que golpeaba a Ranko, era un misterio que quizás nunca resolvería.

—Sin duda fue un día divertido —dijo Akane con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose fuera del instituto con Ranma, Nabiki, Ryoga, Ranko y Yamato. Ranma sonrió también y comentó:

—Pues tú no querías venir al instituto, protestabas todo el tiempo porque Tendo-san te obligaba.

—Bueno, si lo miras por otro lado, era mejor no haber venido —susurró la peli azul con unas rayas azules de depresión y miraba de reojo a Nabiki—. Ahora hay una loca desquiciada detrás de mí que suelta pétalos de rosas de a saber donde… cuando se recupere seguro que vuelve a por mí.

Nabiki se rió, pero se calló cuando Akane le miraba como un perro salvaje. Era mejor guardar la diversión para ella.

El resto de los chicos se despidieron, yendo Ranko y Ryoga por un lado al vivir en la misma calle, y Yamato se fue por otro. El día había sido movido, cierto… pero muy divertido.

En casa…

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —anunció Ranma, seguido de Akane y Nabiki. Los tres caminaron hacia el salón de los Saotomes, donde permanecían los tres adultos, probablemente Kasumi estaría en la cocina preparando la cena.

—¡Akane! —gritó Soun con lágrimas en los ojos y corriendo hacia ella. Ranma se apartó rápidamente al ver la cara de loco que traía y dejó a Akane expuesta ante su padre. La peli azul apenas dio reaccionado a la reacción de Soun, sin embargo logró esquivar la patada de su padre, agachándose a tiempo, aunque por poco le da porque notó la pierna de su padre rozar contra sus cabellos azulados.

Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Akane y miró a su padre realmente mal. Posó una mano en el suelo y dio un salto, dándole una patada en el pecho a su padre, lanzándolo hacia el estanque.

—¡¿A qué viene eso viejo?! ¡Llego del instituto y ya estás buscando pelea! —reclamó la muchacha, ya tuvo suficiente con la loca esquizofrénica de Kodachi Kuno para que viniera el tarado de su padre a golpearla.

Soun salió convertido en panda del estanque y Akane se adentró en la sala, dispuesta a ignorarlo. El hombre-panda lloró y sacó un cartel:

"**Primer día de clases y ya te peleas con una chica… ¡eres una vergüenza! ¡Deberías comportarte más como una señorita!"**

Akane sintió la vena de antes palpitando aún con más fuerza en su cabeza, ese panda era estúpido. Golpeó con fuerza la mesa y miró a su padre acusadoramente.

—¡Fue ella quien me atacó primero! ¡La vergüenza aquí eres tú! Y lo más importante… ¡estuviste todo el día en casa! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

"**Instinto" **

Todos sintieron una gota resbalar por su cabeza al leer lo que había escrito Soun en el cartel que estaba mostrando. Akane sintió un tic atacando su ceja izquierda.

—Déjate de estupideces…

Soun se lanzó contra la chica y ella empezó a revolverse entre los brazos del panda, hasta que este la tiró al estanque.

—_¿Por qué tienen esa manía de tirarse mutuamente al estanque? No lo entiendo… _—pensaba Ranma con una gota en la cabeza. Nodoka sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Qué tal en el instituto, chicos?

Un aura de depresión cubrió el cuerpo de Ranma, haciendo que Nodoka lo mirara con una gotita en la cabeza. Pasó su mirada a Nabiki, viendo como esta tomaba té tranquilamente, ignorando los gruñidos del panda y los gritos de Kane, que acababa de salir del estanque.

—Kodachi ha vuelto.

Las tres palabras que Nabiki pronunció fueron suficientes para que Nodoka entendiera el motivo del sufrimiento de su hijo… hasta le tenía pena, normal.

—¡Ni la menciones! —gritó Kane cuando dejó KO al sr Panda—. Esa loca pirada, no quiero ni oír hablar de ella.

Oh no, nadie quería oír hablar de ella… menos Ranma y Akane.

…

La risa macabra de Kodachi resonó por todo aquel lugar oscuro. Movía su cinta repetidamente dándole un aspecto oscuro y tétrico… todo estaba planeado. Atacaría a la plebeya por la noche, aprovechando que dormía… oh sí… ya lo tenía todo planeado. Acabaría con ella. La destrozaría. No le importaba utilizar trucos sucios por él…

—… por mi caballo salvaje… ¡EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO VALE! JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO~ —empezó gritando la chica, moviendo su cinta con más fuerza.

—S-Señorita, es muy tarde… no haga tanto ruido —susurró Sasuke entrando en la habitación y encendiendo la luz… Kodachi le miró mal.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso… ¡APAGA LAS LUCES Y SAL!

—¡S-Sí! —gritó asustado el ninja, saliendo mientras apagaba las luces. Kodachi suspiró y después empezó a reírse de nuevo.

…

Akane dormía plácidamente sobre el futon que le había preparado Kasumi, medio destapada y roncando suavemente. Se removió un poco y rascó un poco su barriga, totalmente desparramada sobre el futon. Kodachi la observaba riendo suavemente y con la cara sombría, tensando su cinta.

—Hoy… te mataré —comentó mientras se agachaba para poder iniciar el ataque… que nunca llegó. El puño de Akane se estampó contra la cara de la chica y la envió por la ventana, cayendo al estanque de los Saotome.

Akane se incorporó medio somnolienta y miró confundida a su alrededor.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó mirando a los lados. Se levantó y bostezó sonoramente yendo hacia la ventana para comprobar que todo iba bien. Inclinándose hacia delante, vio con sus ojos castaños como una figura salía del estanque, iluminada bajo la luna.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y se despertó de golpe, mirando fijamente y con el ceño fruncido el intruso, al cual no le importaría hacer papilla por estorbar su precioso sueño. Saltó sin pensárselo dos veces hacia el suelo y aterrizó en el césped, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al notar la hierba del césped fría bajo sus pies descalzos.

—¡Maldita plebeya!

Esa voz irritante y esa figura eran inconfundibles. La chica loca del leotardo. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de la peli azul y un tic muy pronunciado apareció en su ceja derecha. Un aura color rojo apareció alrededor del cuerpo de la chica y gritó:

—¡Maldita acosadora! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Kodachi dio un salto, saliendo del estanque, y mirando a Akane con ojos furiosos. Pero nada se comparaba a la furia que sentía la peli azul. ¡Esa tipa estaba más loca de lo que pensaba! ¿La conocía de hoy y ya venía a atacarla? ¡Eso ya era grave!

—¡Me las pagarás todas juntas, Tendo Akane! ¡Es la última vez que me humillas! —gritó la gimnasta mientras empezaba a mover su cinta, soltando pequeñas gotas que parecían plateadas bajo la luz de la luna.

—_Te humillas tú sola… nadie te mandó venir aquí… _—pensó la peli azul mientras gruñía por lo bajo, esa chica la estresaba a base de bien. Kodachi la miró con desprecio, observando como Akane solo iba vestida con una camiseta blanca algo holgada y sus bragas, aunque su camiseta llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, por lo que no había problema.

—Y por encima atrevida, mira como te vistes… ¡pareces una buscona!

Akane abrió los ojos con impresión y observó su pijama. ¿Qué tenía de malo dormir así? ¡Esa tipa ya empezaba a cansarle!

—¡Oye! ¡Es mi pijama! Aunque… —Akane se quedó mirando a la chica, que vestía un leotardo ajustado y le miraba con furia. La peli azul sonrió—. Ya lo veo… estás celosa porque soy más guapa que tú. Bueno, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo no necesito vestirme muy provocativa para ser más sexy que tú.

Kodachi gritó y se lanzó contra ella, moviendo su cinta rítmicamente. Cuando Akane saltó hacia atrás para esquivarla, notó que el movimiento era mucho más lento. Seguramente aún estaba herida en el hombro y seguía empeñada en vencerla… le gustaba eso de ella, lo que no le gustaba era el motivo del porque peleaba ni que le despertara de noche para hacerlo. ¡Mañana había clase temprano!

—¡Me las pagarás!

—¡Oh venga! ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? —preguntó Akane mientras esquivaba la cinta de nuevo. Decidió que ya era momento de acabar, le estaba entrando el sueño y quería dormir. Se aseguraría de que esa demente no volviera a molestarla de nuevo por las noches… ni por el resto del día.

Akane se incorporó hacia delante y corrió hacia ella, pero su vista se volvió medio borrosa por el sueño y Kodachi lo notó, agarrándole el tobillo con la cinta y mandándola hacia atrás, cayendo en el estanque. La pelinegra se rió sonoramente y se quedó mirando el estanque con superioridad, esperando a que su oponente saliera.

—¡Estás perdida!

Una figura salió repentinamente del estanque y Kodachi se volvió a preparar para luchar… sin embargo unos ojos verdes esmeralda la cautivaron por completo. Tenía el cabello negro, parecía azabache, cayendo por su espalda amarrado a una coleta. Su cuerpo era esbelto y musculoso, tapado únicamente con una camiseta que le llegaba hasta los muslos y se pegaba a su cuerpo por el agua, trasparentando.

Kodachi enrojeció de repente y sintió como si millones de ángeles empezaran a tocar campanas celestiales y cantaran: "¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!". Ese chico sin duda era el más hermoso de todos los que había visto junto a su caballo salvaje.

El pecho empezó a subir y a bajar por la agitada respiración del chico mientras salía del estanque, quien parecía enfadado. ¿Enfadado? Kodachi desvió la mirada muy ruborizada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver la imagen del chico completamente mojado ante ella, haciendo que Kane se extrañara.

—Eh, oye… ¿cuál es tu problema? —preguntó esperando una respuesta. A Kodachi le brillaron los ojos al oírle.

—_¡Q-Que voz tan varonil! ¡Es perfecto! _—pensó lanzando un gritito de emoción, que logró que Kane la mirara como si fuera una loca pirada… bueno, en realidad era eso—. Yo… ¡lo siento! ¡Lo nuestro no puede ser! ¡Yo estoy enamorada de mi amado caballo salvaje… aunque tú…!

Kane abrió los ojos lo máximo que puso y su boca se desencajó por completo, mostrando incredulidad. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Vale que estuviera en su forma de chico, pero era más que obvio que era ella, ¿no? ¿Realmente pensaba que era un chico cualquiera?

—¿Qué diablos…?

Kodachi se acercó a él sin que se diera cuenta y Kane dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando la tuvo enfrente. Ella le miró y, sin más, le besó. El pelinegro se quedó estático, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, dejando que ella le besara. Cuando Kodachi se separó le dio un guiño y se fue de allí, con su estridente risa.

Kane permaneció de pie en el jardín de los Saotome, analizando la situación e intentando salir del shock en el que acababa de entrar. Parpadeó por fin un par de veces y entonces sintió como si una enorme roca de unas cuantas toneladas cayera encima de él, dándose cuenta de la realidad. Unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos verdes, dejándolas caer… su primer beso se lo había robado aquella loca demente.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! pobre Akane! xD o pobre Kane, pero viene siendo lo mismo xDD Espero que os haya gustado! Lamento de verdad la demora, intentaré que no vuelva a suceder pero... bueno, ni yo confío mucho en mi palabra, pero espero que esta vez sí se cumpla! Aunque esto también va a depender de vosotros! :33 este fic los escribimos todos (?) <strong>

**De cual tema queréis que siga desarrollando la historia: el "romance" entre Yamato y Ranko?, la aparición de otro maldito?, el tema de Maehara?, la relación entre Ranma y Akane? **

**Vale, decidid! xD obviamente hablaré de esos temas xD si tenéis otro tema para que escriba en el siguiente cap, decidme XD escribiré sobre todos los temas, pero si queréis que profundice en alguna, decidme xD ok? :33**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que gustara... ya me voy a escribir el siguiente cap! :)) bien, nos vemos! chao chao! :z**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
